


Afterparty 2: Saving Satan

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Afterparty by Night School Studio
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, Body Dysphoria, Conspiracy, Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Torture, Trans Male Character, Unofficial Sequel, openly gay character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: After falling off the wagon a few times, Lucifer's siblings have him attend an AA meeting where an encounter with a unique demon makes him think sobriety isn't bad at all. But after almost having a spiked drink, it's clear some residents of Hell don't want their Lord to change. Who would want the underworld to become a boozy mess again?Welcome back to Hell, were secrets and lies go hand-in-hand with second chances and new beginnings.
Relationships: Apollyon/Original Male Characte(s), Asmodeus/Beth, Beezlebub/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Mentioned Others, Original Male Character/Mentioned Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed Afterparty by Night School Studio, so I made my own sequel (and created a new AO3 category in the process)! Not sure how long it's going to be but we'll get there when we get there! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Afterparty characters belong to Night School Studio, my OC's belong to me. Fanart is appreciated, just ask permission first. DM me if you want to do something NSFW.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't usually swear too much in my fics, but since the game had swearing, I figured it would be weird to leave them out of a potential sequel. Also, there is a very, VERY brief mention of sexual assault towards the end, and it won't be brought up again beyond the first chapter.

**Chapter 1: Party's Over**

"This is fucking stupid," Lucifer muttered under his breath.

"It's your own fault you're here, Luke," Apollyon reminded him, crossing her arms.

The King of Hell grunted in annoyance and glared at the building in front of them. It was a small two-story that looked like it could use a fresh coat of paint but was otherwise stable. A sign that hung above the door read 'Alcoholics Anonymous' in bold red letters, while a smaller one below it read 'Come On In!' It was all very quaint and welcoming.

He absolutely _hated_ it.

"I can't do this," he said, throwing up his hands. "I'm going home."

"No, you're not," Apollyon stated firmly. "You promised us you'd keep trying. Giving up before going in is not trying."

"Isn't it enough I'm being forced to see a therapist? What can _this_ -" Lucifer gestured sharply to the building, "-possibly accomplish?"

He watched Polly bring her hands together in front of her face and take a deep breath. She looked incredibly tired with him, and okay, _yes_ , he felt a little guilty about that, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it. 

"The _point_ of this, Luke, is to listen to other demons talk about why alcohol ruined their lives so maybe, just _maybe_ , you'll realize why you can't ever drink it again."

Folding his arms, Lucifer looked away from his sister. It _burned_ him that she was right. Even he knew that drinking and partying for as long as he had had become pathetic and sad after a certain point. But talking about it? With other people? The thought made him cringe. 

"Luke, listen," Polly said quietly, arms falling to her sides. "The longest you've been sober so far is a few weeks. Don't you understand why that's a concern?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and faced her again. "Don't _you_ understand why I was constantly drunk to begin with?!"

**"Dammit Morningstar!"** his sister practically shouted, drawing herself up to her full height, making Lucifer flinch. Sure she was smaller than him, but that didn't mean she couldn't fill a room. Apollyon, current public defender and former Judge of the Dead, was a force to be reckoned with. Demons and humans alike glanced at the two of them as they passed by.

"We all moved on, you ass! Beel brought order, Az got married, I had a career, and Sam tried to run a church! You were the only one who _insisted_ on acting like the war with dad happened yesterday!"

Lucifer would've responded but Polly kept going.

"And because you decided to throw yourself into a massive pit of nonacceptance, you just had to drag the rest of us down with you! Beel barely sleeps he's so overworked, and Az lives alone because of your influence! I barely managed to land on my feet, but what you did to _Sam_..."

He felt an ice-cold knife pierce his heart and he squeezed his eyes shut. Polly knew Sam was a sore spot and would push _hard_ without hesitation. 

"You almost _shattered_ her, Lucifer. If you hadn't made her a psycopomp, I don't think we would've ever seen her again."

She wasn't shouting anymore. When he opened his eyes she was trying to regain her composure. He thought about Sam. She'd built a _church_. In _Hell_. What had she been expecting? That he'd be okay knowing there was something in _his_ realm constantly reminding him of the worst day of his life? He'd been so... _furious_ with her for the longest time, not only with the church, but for not fighting with him against God. Though, he had to admit, she hadn't really been on board going to war with their father from the beginning. She had even tried to talk him out of it several times. Was he still pissed off at Sam? Well, no, but that didn't mean he couldn't be bitter. Besides, bitter was a few steps down from furious, right?

"Alright, _fine_ , I'll go in the damn building."

Polly blinked in slight surprise (she'd probably expected him to fight a little more) but quickly hid it behind her typical poised demeanor.

"Well...good," she said. "You might want to head in now, the meeting's supposed to start in a few minuets. I'll wait out here until you're done."

"What, you're babysitting me now too?" he asked incredulously. 

"Beel's at the castle in case you decide to bail," Polly replied calmly, though her eyes were narrowed. "And we have demons posted at all the bars as well."

Lucifer let out a resigned sigh. He didn't blame her, or any of them, for not trusting him. Not only had they taken all the liquor he had and locked it in a secret location, his home bar had been turned into a (rather large) dining room. At least they'd let him keep the pool.

"I'll...see you in a bit, then," he mumbled, starting towards the building.

"I hope so."

Her voice, worn from giving chances and trying to trust, echoed in his mind as he walked up the stairs. He looked up at the signs (he'd used his powers to shrink himself earlier; he was just a little over six feet now) and sighed. Opening the door, the only thought branding itself onto his skull was _'God, I could use a drink.'_

***

Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of Hell, Father of Lies, Prince of Darkness, Quintessential Fallen Angel...was nervous. Pacing outside the doorway that lead to the AA meeting, he felt ridiculous; everything he'd been through and _this_ is what made him nervous? Utter bullshit. He really should have gone in by now, the other demons in attendance were already starting to sit in a half-circle of chairs. Thunking his head on the opposite wall, he wondered if he could just sit out here the entire time and pretend he'd been to the meeting. Lying was his specialty, after all.

"First time?"

Now, he didn't startle easily, but a sudden voice behind him made him jump a little (not that he would ever admit it). Turning, Lucifer saw a female demon leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. It wasn't a pitying smile, nor a sarcastic one, but a kind, open smile not usually seen in demons. He coughed awkwardly.

"Um, yes, actually," he replied.

"I've been where you're at. I promise we don't bite," she said, attempting to soothe. 

"I know, I just...all this is..."

Ugh, trying to articulate _feelings_ was so fucking annoying. Thankfully he didn't have to try for long.

"Awkward? Difficult? Strange?" she asked, smiling sympathetically this time.

"Well...yes."

"You're not alone in this, sir. And you'd know this if you would come inside."

When he still hesitated, she left the doorway and approached him, extending her hand. "May I?"

Blinking in surprise, Lucifer held out his own hand and she took it. A zing ran up his arm; her hand was oddly soft, and he felt his heart flutter at the feeling. He wasn't aware hearts could do that. As she lead him into the room, she spoke again.

"By the way, I'm Tonya."

_Tonya._ The name was...melodic in a way. He tugged on the collar of his suit (his plain, boring, definitely-not-royal-robes _suit_ ) as a sudden wave of heat washed over his face. Yes, they were in Hell, but this warmth felt different. Lucifer found himself a little off-balance and unsure how to process these new emotions. However, as soon as he and Tonya sat and she let go of his hand, it was like he'd been struck down into Hell a second time. Tunnel vision he hadn't known he had expanded and the whole room came into view. Bright florescent lights hung overhead, attempting to make up for lack of a window. The walls were sparsely decorated with tacky encouragement posters boasting phrases like 'Hang In There!' and 'You Got This!'. A snack table stood off to the side, half of it holding multiple drinks of the non-alcoholic variety. Demons of all kinds, and a few humans, were seated in their chairs chatting amongst themselves, though a few glanced at him. He felt irrationally self-conscious and stared at a spot on the floor. Another female demon stood and clapped her hands.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to get started. For those who don't know, my name is Tirzon and I'm the meeting leader. Since it looks like we have some new faces, why don't we get introductions out of the way?"

Right. Back to reality.

Lucifer thinned his lips and crossed his arms as his annoyance resurfaced. _How_ had he been convinced to do this again?

...Oh, right, Beelzebub found him half in the pool, shit-faced and unaware of his surroundings, disastrously close to falling in and drowning. Not a good day for anybody.

He dug his fingers into his arms and held back a growl. Never mind his sibling's words, the looks on their faces were the worst. Anger, sadness, desperation, tiredness...it was too much. Too _fucking_ much.

_**'God I need a drink.'** _

He felt someone poke his arm.

"Your turn," Tonya whispered.

Glancing up, Lucifer was internally proud of himself for not flinching backwards at all the eyes on him. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"Er, would you like to be skipped, sir?" Tirzon asked hesitantly. "Considering-"

"Ah, no, it's fine," he said hurriedly. "Hello everyone. I'm Lucifer."

The group said hello back and then Tirzon started reviewing the twelve steps of AA. Pretending to pay attention, Lucifer discreetly glanced at Tonya. Her arm was slung over the back of the chair with her left leg crossed over the right. She was...different. Most demons wore muted or darker colors when it came to outfits. Tirzon, for example, was in a dark blue suit. Tonya, however, might as well been wearing neon; an off-the-shoulder purple top with a purple pleated skirt and platform boots, and a red tank top with red stockings. Her clothes weren't the only things that stood out. She had _hair._ And a _tail._ Very few demons had tails, but they definitely didn't have hair. The only average thing about her were the horns; tight spirals on either side of her head, only inconvenient in narrow doorways. A lot of demons had those.

_'She seems so put-together,'_ he thought to himself. _'How the hell did she end up here?'_

"Okay, before we share some stories, let's all congratulate Tonya on earning her '5 Years Sober' chip!" Tirzon said excitedly.

Everyone clapped as Tonya snapped her fingers and a small, circular object appeared in the air in a burst of flame. She caught it and held it out for all to see, a proud grin on her face. Lucifer's heart fluttered again at the same time he felt a pit open under his feet. Five _years?_ He could barely see past five _weeks._ A sudden wave of nausea washed over him and he looked at the floor, hands gripping his knees. 

"Thank you everyone, this really means a lot," Tonya started, snapping the chip away. "I know five years doesn't seem like much when compared to my 100 year goal, but remembering to take things one day at a time really helps."

Ugh, she even had a _goal._ The urge to get out of the room was strong but Lucifer couldn't bring himself to stand. Lifting his head, he noticed another demon had risen from their chair and had started speaking. 

"Hey, I'm Ablos, I'm an alcoholic. In case anyone wasn't aware, I started drinking because I wanted to be popular. It was fun at first, trying different kinds of drinks to see how long it would take to get drunk. My friends and I would even compete to see who'd face-plant on the floor first."

Lucifer inwardly winced; he'd landed on his face many times as well (and usually didn't feel it until the morning after). 

"I hung out with a lot of other demons at different bars and clubs pretty much every night, and always came home with someone different, if I made it home at all. My drinking had gotten so bad I started having blackouts and..." Ablos paused and took a deep breath, looking shaken. "And there's a good chance I was...taken advantage of more than once."

The King of Hell was stunned. He'd been propositioned to for as long as he could remember, but he'd always gone to bed alone whether he blacked out or not. To hear someone had gone through _that_...because of _drinking_...

_'That's the point of this, isn't it?'_ a voice at the back of his head told him, sounding annoyingly like Apollyon. _'To learn why alcohol is self-destructive?'_

"What finally made me realize I had a problem," Ablos continued. "Was when I blacked out and didn't wake up for two days. I searched for help as soon as I could. Sure, I lost a few of my so-called 'friends' along the way, but thanks to this group, I'll have been alcohol-free for a full year next month."

Everyone applauded as Ablos sat down. Soon another demon stood up and began telling their story. Lucifer listened, a lump forming in his throat.

Not showing up for work, ignoring friends, hurting family, blaming others... _fuck._ The more he heard, the more he remembered doing the exact same things. He'd been drinking longer than everyone in the room combined, but...he wasn't alone. 

The thought both relieved and terrified him.


	2. Midnight Coffee pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling off the wagon a few times, Lucifer's siblings have him attend an AA meeting where an encounter with a unique demon makes him think sobriety isn't bad at all. But after almost having a spiked drink, it's clear some residents of Hell don't want their Lord to change. Who would want the underworld to become a boozy mess again?
> 
> Welcome back to Hell, were secrets and lies go hand-in-hand with second chances and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna split this up into two parts 'cause my motivation is lagging. 
> 
> CW: Mentions of suicide at the end

Lucifer left the meeting feeling emotionally drained. He paused on the porch of the house, leaning on the railing as the other attendees shuffled past him. Bits of conversation reached his ears as he gathered his thoughts. 

"Hope I sleep tonight, work's been a pain-"

"- _need_ a spa day before I explode-"

"-should definitely go shopping this week, my clothes don't fit-"

A laugh cut through the chatter and Lucifer snapped his head up. Tonya was talking with one of the humans and they were snickering about something. He watched her descend the stairs onto the sidewalk, tail swishing with every step. His heart clenched in his chest but he pushed the feeling aside, too tired to think about it properly. Leaving the porch, Lucifer looked around for Polly and spotted her at the end of the sidewalk, conversing with another demon. He blinked and did a double take. Was that...?

_"Beth?"_

The ex-wife of Asmodeus turned and looked at him coolly. She was wearing her usual dark purple suit and had a mid-sized purse slung over her broad shoulder. 

"Behemoth! Hey!" Lucifer continued, attempting to ease the awkward tension. "Uh, how are things at Bicker?"

"Fine," she replied, tone icy. He didn't blame her.

The last time they saw each other had been several years ago at one of his house parties. She'd demanded a divorce from Az right after the music stopped. Really hard to continue a party after something like that.

"So...um. What brings you here?" Lucifer tried again. 

"I'm a sponsor, actually," Beth stated, adjusting the strap of her purse.

"Hi Beth!" Tonya appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a big smile on her face.

" _Her_ sponsor. Hey Tonya."

They hugged and Beth seemed to brighten a bit. 

"You didn't have to see me tonight, what's up?" Tonya asked.

"Betty and Veronica weren't available for our usual night out and I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by, see how you were."

"Let me guess, another double date?"

"They wouldn't tell me, but yeah, most likely trying to get the most out of their newest 'flavors of the month.'"

"More like 'flavors of the night.'"

Both erupted into giggles as Lucifer and Polly watched, curious.

"Before I forget, how's Zaks doing?"

"Oh, he's a _dream_ ," Beth gushed. "Bicker's accessibility has gone up 25% because of his coding skills. Just a few more months and he'll be in line for a promotion!"

"Awesome! It was so good to see you. Let me know when you're free next, we'll do lunch."

"I'll make sure it's a special lunch, five years clean is a big deal!"

Tonya playfully waved her off and then turned to Lucifer.

"Hey, I'm glad you're still here," she said. "May I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, feeling a little warm. Apollyon raised a brow at him.

"If you don't have any plans, would you want to get a coffee with me? Decaf, of course, it _is_ late."

"Oh! Well, actually, I-"

"Hang on."

Polly stepped between them, hands on her hips. She looked Tonya up and down, her gaze unimpressed. Tonya, to her credit, only looked mildly surprised. 

"You're acting way too casual. Just who are you?" Polly asked.

"Jesus, sis," Lucifer hissed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Tonya gasped. "I forgot to introduce myself!" She stuck out her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tonya, AA attendee and a torturer-in-training."

Someone that upbeat wanted to be a torturer? Usually demons with that job had anger issues. Polly gave the outstretched hand the side-eye but still shook it.

"Do you _really_ want to take my brother out for coffee?"

"Well, yes. Unless he has other plans. I just thought he looked overwhelmed and needed some time to relax a bit."

Beth stepped forward and placed a hand on Apollyon's shoulder.

"It's okay Polly, you can trust her," she said reassuringly. "I promise you she hasn't even _thought_ about alcohol in _years_ , never mind tempting others. You still trust _me_ , right?"

Polly looked at Beth and then back at Tonya. Then she glanced at Lucifer and sighed. 

"I suppose he deserves a break from my hovering, considering he stayed for the whole meeting," she conceded.

"Don't worry, I'll have him back before sunrise!" Tonya stated, cheerfully saluting. Polly leveled her gaze and said nothing.

"I'll, uh, see you back at the castle sis," Lucifer said, turning to follow Tonya. "And Beth?"

The wider demon tilted her neck and hesitantly stared at him.

"...It was nice to see you."

She blinked before responding, "...Nice to see you too, Luke." 

***

Though almost midnight, the street was still brightly lit and bustling with demons and humans alike. Feisty's Sports Bar was packed as usual, if the line leading out the door was any indication. The music was deafening even with the doors closed. Multicolored lights flashed on and off down the road at the Durdy Hurdy Gurdy to the tune of whoever was performing that night. The line seemed _twice_ as long over there. Lucifer looked wistfully back at the two businesses, struggling with the impulse to go inside and order one of his favorite drinks. 

"So, what made you decide to come to Bobolyne Park?" Tonya asked, oblivious to his turmoil. 

"My family," Lucifer replied a little bitterly. "This island is the closest to mine, so they figured it'd be easier."

_'Easier to fucking **spy** on me.'_

"Well that's good! The AA group here is the best known one, but new groups keep popping up every week, so we might have competition soon!"

She beamed at him and a lump formed in his throat. He forced it down before speaking again. 

"I, uh...hope you don't mind me saying so, but you're not like other demons. Why is that?"

"Oh, I'm only a half-demon."

He barely stopped himself from stumbling. 

"A...half-demon. Huh. How...how exactly does that work?"

"I'll tell you my life story when we get to the coffee shop, we're almost there."

It was another block before the shop came into view. Though small, the building was painted rather vibrantly in blue and white, which made it seem bigger. A chalkboard sign stood out front and listed the specials of the day in rainbow chalk. When Tonya and Lucifer approached, Lucifer read the shop's name elegantly painted on one of the windows. He blinked and snorted. 

"Really?" he asked, glancing at Tonya. The shop was called 'MorningstarBucks.' 

"Hey, humans love their play on words, and this place is co-owned by a human," she replied, pushing the door open. 

A bell chimed, announcing their arrival. The place was mostly empty, save for a couple and a solo drinker. Soft music came from hidden speakers, adding to the calm atmosphere. Two women attended the counter, one human and one demon. Tonya practically skipped over to them, a big smile on her face. 

"Hey Jen, hey Xal!" she said brightly. 

"Hey Tonya," the human (presumably Jen) said back. "Good evening, Lord Satan. What can we get you?"

"I'll have my-" Tonya paused and looked at Lucifer a tad guiltily. "I'm sorry, did you want to look at the menu for a bit?"

He glanced at the signs above the counter for a moment. 

"Considering this is my first time here, why don't you surprise me?" he asked. 

"Oh! Alright." She turned to Jen. "Two of my usual, please. Just the coffee."

"Will do. Xal will bring them to you when they're ready."

Drinks ordered, Tonya led Lucifer to a table and they both sat down. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, yellow eyes staring at him intensely. He did his best not to visibly squirm. Seriously, he was the _King of Hell_ , for fuck's sake. How did she keep affecting him? 

"So, you wanted to know about the whole half-demon thing?"

"If you don't mind talking about it," Lucifer said.

"Pft, nah. Happened a while ago, so it's old news for me." Tonya shifted slightly in her seat. "Well, to start, when I first came here, I was human."

"How did you die?"

"Aren't you supposed to know about everything that happens in your kingdom?" she asked, smirking.

"Technically, yes," he replied, ignoring the twinge in his heart. "But since I've been trying to get sober, it's become evident that my memory isn't fully reliable."

"I hear ya. Took me _ages_ to remember half the stuff I did while drunk, and I'm _still_ missing a few pieces."

They were momentarily interrupted when Xal approached with with their drinks. "Two decaf Sleepy Salazar's. Hope you enjoy." She left after they thanked her.

Lucifer held up the coffee and sniffed. A pleasant aroma filled his nostrils and he blinked. 

"Sinnamon and...Matterhorn. Good combination."

"It's become my favorite since I got sober."

They sipped simultaneously and let out satisfied sighs. 

"So...cause of death?" Lucifer asked again after a beat.

"I committed suicide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so any and all constructive criticism is helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Advice on how to write my He/They and eventual Trans Male characters accurately and respectfully is much appreciated!


End file.
